musikfandomcom-20200229-history
David Garrick (Popsänger)
David Garrick (* 12. September 1946 als Phillip Darryl Core in Liverpool) ist ein englischer Opern- und Popsänger. Garrick wurde im Kirchenchor seiner Gemeinde entdeckt. Sofort im Anschluss an seine Schulzeit besuchte Garrick ein Konservatorium um sich als Opernsänger ausbilden zu lassen. Während dieses Studiums und danach beschäftigte er sich mit den Werken von Ludwig van Beethoven und Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart; aber auch das Leben und Werk von Mario Lanza interessierte Garrick sehr. Seine Karriere als Popsänger entstand als Ergebnis einer Wette zwischen Garrick und einigen Freunden im Cavern Club in London. Sein erster Erfolg als Popsänger war eine Coverversion von Lady Jane − geschrieben von Keith Richards und Mick Jagger – die in den UK-Charts bis auf Platz 28 kam.chartstats.com, UK-Chartplatzierungen „David Garrick“ Sein größter Hit Ende 1966/Anfang 1967 war Dear Mrs. Applebee. Mit diesem Lied erreichte Garrick in den deutschen Charts Platz 1, in Großbritannien Rang 22. Die sehr ähnlich klingende Nachfolgesingle Please Mr. Moving Man (Mai 1967) sowie Don't Go Out into the Rain (Dezember 1967) – geschrieben von Kenny Young (Fox) und zuvor von Herman's Hermits aufgenommen – waren hierzulande noch zwei kleinere Hits.Günter Ehnert (Hrsg.): Hit-Bilanz, Deutsche Chart Singles 1956-1980. Taurus-Press, Hamburg 1990, ISBN 3-922542-24-7, S. 81. Sein Album A Boy Called David schaffte im Frühjahr 1967 Platz 25 in der deutschen LP-Hitparade.Günter Ehnert (Hrsg.): Hit-Bilanz, Deutsche Chart LP's 1962-1986. Taurus-Press, Hamburg 1988, ISBN 3-922542-29-8, S. 47. Gerade durch diesen Erfolg in Deutschland nahm Garrick in der Folge auch einige Titel in deutscher Sprache auf, konnte damit aber nicht an seine vorigen Erfolge anknüpfen. Seinen Künstlernamen übernahm er von dem bedeutendsten britischen Schauspieler des 18. Jahrhunderts, David Garrick. Diskografie (Auswahl) Singles Piccadilly/Pye * Go / When the World Was Our Own (1965) * One Little Smile / We Must Be in Love (1965) * Lady Jane / Let's Go Somewhere (1966) UK #28 * Dear Mrs. Applebee / You're What I'm Living For (1966/1967) UK #22, D #1, A #3 * I've Found a Love / (You Can't Hide) A Broken Heart (1967) * Please Mr. Moving Man / Liza Brown (1967) D #25 * Hey Mr. Möbelmann / Zeig' den ander'n nicht Dein Herz (1967) * A Certain Misunderstanding / I'm Looking Straight at You (1967) * Ave Maria / Only A Rose (1967) * Don't Go Out into the Rain (You're Gonna Melt, Sugar) / Theme for a Wishing Heart (1967/1968) D #26 * Rüdesheim liegt nicht an der Themse / Lady Marmelade (1968) * Rainbow / I'll Be Come (1968) * Unchained Melody / Then You Can Tell Me Goodbye (1968) * A Little Bit of This (A Little Bit of That) / Flutterby Butterfly (1968) * Maypole Mews / Like to Get to Know You Better (1969) * Poor Little Me / Molly with the Hair like Silver (1970) In Deutschland erschienen die Singles auf „Deutsche Vogue“ bzw. Pye Records. Alben * A Boy Called David (Piccadilly/Pye 1966, Vogue/Pye 1967) * Don't Go Out Into the Rain Sugar (Piccadilly 1967, Pye 1968) * Blow Up Live (Pye 1968) Literatur * Frank Laufenberg u.a.: Rock- und Poplexikon. Econ Taschenbuchverlag, Düsseldorf 1998, ISBN 3-612-26206-8 * Frank Laufenbergs Hit-Lexikon des Rock und Pop, Ullstein, 1. Auflage Oktober 2002, ISBN 3-548-36362-8 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Popsänger Kategorie:Opernsänger Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:Brite Kategorie:Engländer Kategorie:Geboren 1946 Kategorie:Mann en:David Garrick (singer) nl:David Garrick (zanger) Kategorie:Alle Artikel